


给格雷厄姆找老婆行动

by micchi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: 给（G）格雷厄姆（G）找老婆（L）行动原文的意思是让格雷厄姆上床，为了对上首字母缩写强行乱翻2333Also published at: http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=329563&extra=page%3D1%26filter%3Dtypeid%26typeid%3D61with credit to: NightWithoutStars
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	给格雷厄姆找老婆行动

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Operation GGL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087250) by [NightWithoutStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWithoutStars/pseuds/NightWithoutStars). 



“百分之五十二！”克拉丽丝•史达琳哀嚎，饮下又一口伏特加。酒精尝起来很恶心，尤其是室温、没有兑水的那种，不过还是很适合眼下的局面的：失望的一天，失望的一杯酒。一想到过去的十个小时她的眼眶就湿了，就在今天早上，作为联邦调查局的训练生，她疲惫不堪，仅靠咖啡和方便面生存，却仍然拿出了她仅剩的乐观精神开始了这一天。她和自己暗恋的对象调情，和朋友们分享欢乐，完成了一回令人满足的体能训练，然后早上十点半，一切都笔直冲进地狱。

去年，从学术角度来说克拉丽丝达到了巅峰状态，使得她得以与其他二十三名学员一起参加格雷厄姆教授大受欢迎的讲座。当时他们都觉得自己无比幸运，联邦调查局认为格雷厄姆是其麾下最好的侧写师之一，他对犯罪心理的理解让法医学讲座变得新颖有趣，然而这不能让他的学生们幸免于他的荼毒。他是个刺头，过分严厉，两个月内就有四名学生退课，剩余的学生则以酒精和睡眠不足为伴。流言说格雷厄姆教授吃了那些在课后或非办公时间向他提问的学生。坦白说他不公的测验和论文评分已经将所有学生逼到精神崩溃。第四个月，克拉丽丝和两位朋友坐在女洗手间冰冷的瓷砖地上，翻了整整两个小时的白眼。

现在已经过了七个月，还剩下十二个人，在一家破落酒吧里痛饮他们的哀愁悲伤。格雷厄姆所谓的实践测试取得了百分之四十三的平均分，让这些通常是学员中最精英的学生们泪流满面。所有人都翘了剩下的课，径直来到距离最近的一家酒吧。

“我背下了他讲座里每一个该死的字，他在鲜红的三十七下面写了什么？‘更多原创’！他竟敢！”吉米•普莱斯咆哮着，酒杯砸上桌子，“上次我交了更多原创，他让我别犯蠢！”小组其他成员发出一阵暗自苟同的低喃。

“听听这个，轮到布莱恩•泽勒抱怨了，他翻着自己的论文，上面遍布各种可疑的内容，“‘比起选修我的课（你挂定了），也许你应该考虑研习字典，这样你就不会连自己的人生都挂掉。’他能留这种评语吗？”

克拉丽丝的手又去拿酒瓶，她回答：“到这个地步就算他杀个人也不会有事的。行为分析部的头儿总是维护他，就因为他是个好侧写师。老实说，就格雷厄姆那个态度，真的不应该靠近任何一间教室！”

“他就只是需要上床！”杰克（Jake）说，热情洋溢，将自己卷成一团的论文展开，“好好搞一回对心情大有好处。”

吉米耸了耸：“恶心。我现在挂了考试还喝饱了威士忌，一点也不想去想咱们那坏脾气的教授光溜溜的样子。再说了，谁也不想去搞一个会说出‘残暴之至，缺乏技巧’的家伙，想象一下他在卧室里说这种话吧！”

“说不好哎，”贝弗莉脑袋枕在桌子上，语调无波地反驳道，再来一杯酒或是格雷厄姆教授的一堂课她就要昏迷了，“要是他别张嘴的话我会搞他的，他很性感。”

即使是醉得稀里糊涂，她这话还是给她迎来了一轮怀疑的目光，她的同学们已经开始质疑她的神志了。无疑选这堂课的所有女生都曾认为格雷厄姆性感过，但那些幻想早就在他不停的粗粝举止中消散了。

“重点是，”杰克孤军奋战，不在乎打岔，“如果我们安排他上床，那他评分起来应该和善多了。”

“你打算怎么做呢？”克拉丽丝不确定他听到了自己的问题，她是对着酒杯而不是对着其他同学说的。她抬起视线，“我们又不能走到谁面前，问人家嘿你想和我的教授上床吗？他讨厌别人又对谋杀过分感兴趣，没有哪个正常的女人会同意的。就算有人出于诡异的奇迹而同意了，我们又怎么会知道他会不会喜欢她？”

他的朋友看起来已经领先了一步：“啊没问题的，我知道该由谁来拯救咱们的分数！”

于是，给格雷厄姆找老婆行动，简称GGL行动组成立，这项行动建立在绝望，眼泪，以及超大量酒精的基础之上。第二天小组成员从宿醉和头痛中恢复后就开展了行动。他们的计划筹备完美，包括小心地入侵电邮账户，破坏一扇门，安装摄像头，然而实践证明他们计划的第一步失败了。

***

发件方: alanabloom@bau-fbi.com

收件方: m.meyer@quantico.administration.com

主题: 三月四日课程

亲爱的布鲁姆医生，

我理解现在时间紧迫，但我不得不问您是否能够代格雷厄姆先生下周一的法医课，我刚接到通知其他部门需要他的帮助，他无法负责周一的课程。

此致  
马科•斯梅耶  
行政主管  
联邦调查局学院，匡提科

***

“我不敢相信她上当了！”杰克躲在监控点，过于大声地说，他的双眼跟踪着布鲁姆医生，她走过已被破坏的门，进入讲厅，里面没有学生，不过某位脾气暴躁的教授却在。他们精密的计划很可能纯粹建立在运气的基础上，首先他们不确定那位心理医生会相信从梅耶先生电脑上发出的邮件——梅耶先生的电脑密码太好猜了，简直丢脸，就是他太太的名字再加数字一，浪漫但不靠谱。其次，安卓利亚破坏了门把手，一旦门关上把手就会掉下来，有效地将那两个人困在讲厅内。他们很幸运，格雷厄姆向来习惯开着门准备讲座，而且他比布鲁姆医生早到，布鲁姆医生则喜欢关着门，直到上课前才开门，阿利娜认为这是她的职业习惯。

“快开视频流！”马克大喊，门关上，把手掉了，“快开视频！”

这一部分的计划包括购置镜头和麦克风，都妥善隐藏好，费用尽管不菲，却值得上每一分钱，他们聚在一台笔记本电脑前，屏住呼吸，将音量开到最大。

“如果他们在桌子上搞起来，我请大家喝酒！”贝弗莉低声说，大伙很快就对她嘘声让她安静。

“阿拉娜？”低劣音响中传来的格雷厄姆的声音带着金属质感，“你在这儿做什么？”

布鲁姆医生走进镜头，一只手抓着坏掉的门把手：“马科斯给我发了一封邮件，让我今天代你的课，我还以为杰克把你叫走了。”提到杰克召唤格雷厄姆，她的声音中含着一丝不悦，让所有偷听的观众眼泛红心，心中想着我一定支持你们到底。

“一定是误会，杰克没有——”格雷厄姆顿了顿，眼睛盯上了门把手，“我想是我的学生在恶作剧，毫无品味。”

操！所有人都大喊起来，从电脑前四下逃窜。他们可没预料到这些情况，不过这是可以预见的。他们的教授头脑相当机敏且完全不相信自己学生的无辜。不过他的学生从来都不无辜，虽然这么快就被抓包还是很伤人就是了。

克拉丽丝思维敏捷，冲向锁住的门，用上她五年级时参加戏剧课得来的演技，谨慎地敲响了门：“教授？门坏了。”她透过木板说。

“看出来了。”门里传来一声粗鲁的回答。

“需要我们叫后勤维修吗？”

“不用，我这辈子都要在这里过了。”格雷厄姆反讽道，要是这男人知道他的学生们为了他的幸福以及改善他们的成绩都做出了什么就好了。

“我们应该给后勤打电话。”克拉丽丝返回走廊尽头同学们身边，他们都没回答，因为这一刻镜头中的威尔格雷厄姆开始讲话了：“玛戈怎么样？”他有些尴尬地说，看起来距离他们上次见面已经过了很久了。

“很好。”布鲁姆医生回答，布莱恩低语：“谁是玛戈？”没人回答他。

“很好。”

尴尬的沉默，“你的狗怎么样？”

“很好。”格雷厄姆抓了抓后颈，更尴尬了，“婚姻生活如何？”

“婚姻生活？”吉米尖叫，掩过了视频里的对话，“杰克，我对上帝发誓，要是你让我们费了这么大功夫又一无所获，我会亲自杀了你。他们之间有个屁的性张力！她都结婚了！”

GGL行动第一次尝试到此结束，如果他们的教授知情的话，毫无疑问会评价他们的失败为“人类之耻”。处于方便原因他们保留了讲厅的摄像头和麦克风，这能帮他们记录复习未来的讲座。

***

接下来的一个月内学生们讨论了两次GGL行动。事实证明计划失败是由于教授的与世隔绝。他们谁都不了解威尔格雷厄姆的私人生活，不知道离开匡提科后他都做什么，不知道他的食物偏好，兴趣，或是罗曼蒂克取向。

关于格雷厄姆他们只知道三件事。

一，他有至少一条狗，不过从他衣服上的狗毛来看，他业余时间经营了一家动物庇护所也不足为奇。

二，他有共情障碍，这让他能够与杀人犯共情。

三，他的南方口音透露了他的出生地。

学生们意识到这三条模糊的事实不足以给他匹配性伴侣，特别是这个人的吼声足以让训练有素的联邦调查局探员掉头跑路。结果，学生们开始单纯地观察他们的教授以获取更多信息。意外的是，克拉丽丝在一个周日夜晚让GGL行动重获新生。

WHATSAPP

GGL行动

克拉丽丝：大伙！ARGHEJGJIOEJ！！！！格雷厄姆在这儿，我想有个服务生在和他调情！  
吉米：你在哪儿？？  
克拉丽丝：Pane e Vino。  
吉米：那家有超棒披萨的意大利餐厅？  
克拉丽丝：是的  
布莱恩：啊啊啊啊说实在的我喜欢他家的吞拿鱼菠菜披萨……  
吉米：真的？我还以为你是经典意识腊肠爱好者呢  
O.O  
贝弗莉：我们的话题是他妈怎么从有人对格雷厄姆有兴趣转到你们的披萨爱好的？  
吉米：不能怪我，我所有的脂肪都需要精心维护  
安卓利亚：上帝啊@Alina 发张照片！！！！  
克拉丽丝：（图片）  
马克：……现在我们明白为什么你没有选择成为摄影师了。  
克拉丽丝：不好意思，你试试偷拍你的教授、看起来别像个跟踪狂？我又不能拿出三角架和光源吧？  
杰克：和G一起的那家伙是谁？  
布莱恩：到Pane e Vino吃饭他穿得也太好了吧？那地方的目标客户群是没钱的大学生，这西装看起来超贵的  
克拉丽丝：我觉得这是他的心理医生，他们提过疗程和心理分析。  
阿历克斯：谁会和自己的心理医生吃晚饭啊？  
贝弗莉：显然威尔格雷厄姆就会。不过也不意外，他不是超不稳定的吗？  
杰克：我不信那话，谣言是从小报记者那儿传出来的，还说他是连环杀手呢。  
克拉丽丝：我要不要把他的电话号码给那个服务生？她可能会拯救我们的！  
安卓利亚：你怎么会有他的号码？他不是很注意隐私信息的吗？  
克拉丽丝：很久之前他把号码给我们了，那阵子他的邮箱被黑了，我们又得交论文。  
吉米：那你还等什么？  
贝弗莉：Asksksfjen！！！  
布莱恩：快给！快给！  
卡尔：是的，拜托！  
克拉丽丝：行了，搞定，要是他们睡到一起，你们欠我一杯酒！

结果，把他们那位以隐私为重的教授的电话号码给一个陌生人显然是个错误。周末时他们开了个问卷调查，旨在搞明白格雷厄姆有没有和那个意大利餐厅的可爱服务生上床。星期一早上，天选十二人心怀希望进入讲厅，他们没有等到那个放松的、曾经会微笑的威尔•格雷厄姆，恶魔现身等着他们。那一天，他们没有讲麦当劳三角要素*的局限性，而是上了一堂关于界限，尊重和隐私的课，且作业是一份关于这个题材的一万五千字的悲惨论文。经历如此惨败后，GGL行动正式搁浅。

***

周一，本年度第一次，格雷厄姆教授迟到了。学生们在讲厅紧闭的门后如鱼得水，就格雷厄姆迟到的原因打起赌来，结果格雷厄姆只迟到了五分钟。也许学员们能将那天的不集中归咎于早起、或是休息室速溶咖啡不足，又或许是关于血腥谋杀的讲座。无论原因是什么，没有人注意到格雷厄姆的衣服，它们显然不是威尔•格雷厄姆的风格。他没有穿那些穿旧的、颈子磨损的法兰绒衬衫，他穿了一件看起来非常柔软的V颈毛衣，肩膀处略宽、袖子也有点长。事后一些学生赌那件衣服比他们的租金还贵。但他们没可能错过装点教授颈中的淤痕，它们在苍白的皮肤上非常醒目，形成一圈完美的环形。

贝弗莉悄声对布莱恩说：“难不成有人想掐死他？”她的眼睛紧盯着那些标记。

“我听说是他这周末逮捕了笑脸杀手，”布莱恩回答，引用几份报道他们的教授因这次逮捕而收到颁奖的报纸，“也许他战斗了吧。”

对所有人来说，比起一个想要占有标记格雷厄姆教授的激情伴侣，生死关头野蛮战斗能更合理地解释那些暗色淤青，因此学生们很快就忘记了这件事。

***

讲厅的门又一次锁上了，十二名学员聚集在门前，非常地困惑。

“一周两次？”克拉丽丝低喃，放下背包，预计会等上很长一段时间了，“你还好吗？”她对吉米微笑，吉米径直倒在她的包上，背抵着墙。

“不用管我，”他含糊地回答，“我只是要死了，没什么好看的，我真他妈恨这些早上跑圈，不过说真的，格雷厄姆是怎么回事啊？”

卡尔问：“你们觉得会不会又出了个案子？”

“也许吧，老实说，为什么——”房间里传来一阵响亮的碰撞声，打断了克拉丽丝的抱怨，“那他妈是怎么回事？”

布莱恩小声说：“你们觉得是不是有人正在谋杀他？”他紧紧抓着自己的包，用力到关节都泛白了。

“也许他只是发疯了？拆毁讲厅、打坏椅子和电子设备？老实说我不会惊讶的。人们在这种情况下容易因工作压力而崩溃，整天琢磨杀人犯的脑子肯定没有好处的。”吉米说。

“当你的老师也没有好处，吉米，批你可怕的语法八个月，我也会很高兴地弄坏几样东西的。”贝弗莉的眼睛眯了起来。

路易斯把玩着衬衫边角，担忧地低声说：“要是他受伤了怎么办？他可能摔倒了什么的。”

吉米耸肩：“很肯定他只是发疯了。不过要是你们想的话咱们可以检查一下摄像头，确保门开后咱们自己的安全，万一他化身恶魔了呢？”

众人点头同意，吉米从包里拿出自己的笔记本放下，这样所有人都能看到屏幕。他们看到的场景将在未来很长一段时间内成为他们的噩梦和春梦：格雷厄姆趴在讲桌上，胸口贴着木头表面，手指像抓救命绳一样紧抓着桌子边缘，没了眼镜和旧衣服的武装，他看起来更年轻，他的窄腰和薄肩也让他更年轻化。他的前额闪烁着汗光，眉毛紧皱着，嘴唇分开。他上方站着一个男人，一只手紧紧抓着格雷厄姆的二头肌，另一只用一种占有的姿态深埋进他凌乱的暗色卷发。他很英俊，不是那种传统的英俊，而是“我他妈是个乔治•阿玛尼模特”的英俊。高耸的颧骨在刮得干干净净的脸上投下阴影，强调他周身的危险气息。和格雷厄姆相反，他仍穿着大部分衣裳，昂贵的三件套西装皱了起来，唯一暴露在外的是他的阴茎，深深地埋进——

克拉丽丝大喊：“关掉！”扑向了吉米的电脑屏幕，贝弗莉截住了她的手：“后退！这还挺性感的，这是那个意大利餐厅里的男人吗？”

克拉丽丝不情愿地又看了一眼屏幕，看着脸颊红晕的教授身上那个男人，“是的，”她肯定地说，“是他。”

“汉尼拔！”格雷厄姆的尖叫从教室中传来，“求你……”

这对情人身下，讲桌危险地倾斜着，随着年长些的那个男人的冲刺而不断磨蹭着地板，他躬身在教授耳边低语，教授随即发出一声响亮的呻吟，学员们都红了脸。

克拉丽丝拼死对抗贝弗莉：“说真的，要是他发现我们监视他在讲桌上做爱，我们的麻烦可就比低分严重多了！”

“她是对的。”吉米点头，不情愿地关掉了视频。幸或不幸，看是从谁的角度来看，他的动作不够快，没有错过见证他们教授的高潮。

“汉尼拔！”格雷厄姆的声音从教室里传来，响亮得隔着结实的门都听得见。众人交换眼神，人人都红着脸，难堪无比，就连贝弗莉都因为通过摄像头见证了他们坏脾气的教授被干翻在自己的讲桌前而害羞。

布莱恩羞惭地低声说：“我们应该删掉记录。”

十五分钟后，教室内，汉尼拔开始整理自己的西装，威尔系着衬衫纽扣，脸颊红晕，目光中却反常地带着胜利之色。

“你觉得他们总算明白你是一位已婚男士了吗？”年长些的男人低声问，双手梳理着丈夫深色的卷发。

“不太确定，也许这礼拜我们应该再示范一次。”威尔微笑着说，一面提上了裤子，“我就知道那个摄像头能派上些用场的。”

“狡猾的男孩。”汉尼拔说，靠近教授，占据他的嘴唇，给了他一个灼热的吻。

“不过说真的，”威尔在他唇间低语，“要是我们再这么干的话我得把摄像头拆了，一份性爱录影就够了。”

“你的表演精彩绝伦。”

“谢了，你的也不错。”

“也许你应该给学生们开门，我很肯定他们已经不耐烦起来了。”汉尼拔低声说，边整理着自己的领带。

“你说的没错。”威尔同意，大步走向讲堂门口，给学生打开了门。学生们脸上通红，纷纷避开他的视线，暴露了他们意外的——也许是故意的——偷窥行径。他们比平时更快落座，古怪地关注着他们的笔记本电脑屏幕和上次的笔记。威尔不否认自己的洋洋得意，他站在汉尼拔身边打开了幻灯片：“这位是我的丈夫，汉尼拔•莱克特医生，”他向课堂介绍这位男士，“他同意从精神病学角度给我们讲解科塔尔症候群，这与乔治•亚麦琴的案件尤其相关。”


End file.
